friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 2 (Joey)
The second season of Joey aired from September 22, 2005 to July 5, 2006. Season summary Main cast * Matt LeBlanc as Joey Tribbiani, who moves to Los Angeles from New York, to proceed with his acting career. He is constantly talking about food or eating sandwiches. *Paulo Costanzo as Joey's nephew Michael Tribbiani who idolizes his Uncle Joey's ability to date many women, and who himself is sheltered and nervous around girls. He is self-conscious that he has been so sheltered and that his mother Gina breast fed him until he was seven. He is a huge Star Trek: The Next Generation and Star Wars fan. He is extremely intelligent, an aerospace engineer, attends Caltech and specializes in applied thermodynamics, works with his rival Seth frequently on engineering projects, and is an obvious direct opposite from his more street-wise mother and uncle. Turns to Joey as a big brother and substitute father figure, even after his biological father Jimmy has re-entered mother Gina's love life Joey soon spits out to Jimmy that he is Michael's father. He plays a smaller role in the second season. *Drea de Matteo as Joey's attractive older sister Gina Tribbiani, who is temperamental and promiscuous. Not particularly bright but very street-wise, Gina is a caring but over-protective and domineering mother. For years she convinced her genius son Michael that he was born when she was 22, instead of 15 and always says he is the one thing she has done really well. She and Joey are friends in addition to being siblings, both having the gift of being extremely appealing to the opposite sex, with numerous lovers. Initially working as a hair dresser, by season two she works as a secretary for Joey's agent Bobbie, having impressed Bobbie with her brash manner. In season two she starts dating Michael's father Jimmy once again and marries him. *Andrea Anders as Alexis "Alex" Garrett, the next door neighbour, landlord and friend. She is an educated, but slightly ditsy blonde lawyer who graduated from Pepperdine University. Initially intimidated, but also intrigued by Joey's tough street-wise older sister Gina, the two women eventually become friends, and she becomes more bold in the way she dresses and acts, thanks to Gina's influence. She is puzzled but impressed by Joey's gift at being able to know when she is wearing thong panties, and spends most of her time hanging out at Joey and Michael's apartment. She and Joey bond and become close friends, and she confides in him her problems with her marriage. Her husband is a professional orchestra musician and is away from home most of the time. By the end of season one, she and Joey become romantically involved during her separation from her husband. In season two she becomes romantically interested in Joey and has a crush on him for a long while and Gina tries to help her to get over him, once she starts dating Joey's friend Dean, Joey soon realizes that he is also in love with Alex. *Jennifer Coolidge as Joey's oversexed agent Roberta "Bobbie" Morganstern, and reportedly the 12th most powerful woman in Hollywood. She has an enormous crush on Joey's nephew Michael. She often entertains herself by making her office assistant do funny tricks, or shocking herself with a stun-gun. She is brash, forward, aggressive, highly entertaining and slightly ditsy, laughing at everything and at anyone's expense, including her client Joey's. She was once sued by Phil Collins. *Miguel A. Núñez Jr. joined the cast at the start of season two as the character Zach Miller. He soon became one of Joey's best friends. Zach has an interesting career, going from playing extras on TV, to directing amateur plays. Zach does not appear to have a home; he was seen at one time living in Joey's trailer, while he was working on a major blockbuster movie. In one episode, Zach and Joey, both drunk, married in Tijuana, possibly a parody of Ross and Rachel marrying each other in the season five finale of Friends. Possibly as a tribute to Joey and Chandler, Joey and Zach argued like a married couple, Zach playing the part of the wife. Zach's final appearance was in "Joey And The Big Move". Núñez was absent from the last five episodes, including the finale of the series, due to having found another job. Zach's absence within the show was not mentioned, nor was the character at all. Recurring cast Episode List Category:Joey Category:Episode List Category:Joey Season 2 Category:Joey Seasons